You'll be in my heart
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: Emma and Scabior sees their newborn son for the first time. Set to "You'll be in my heart" By Phil Collins.


**You'll be in my heart**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_The only thing I own here is Emma and little Samuel :D_

(SCABIOR)

The nurses handed me my child, he squirmed slightly. I looked at him, he looked back at me. Something I had never felt before washed through my body. It was a wonderful feeling.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

He started wailing and everyone ran over to comfort him. "Leave them," Emma said, "A father needs time with his child as well." Everyone backed off and started chatting about random things. I kissed his forehead while he cried. "Don't cry, Sam. Don't you cry, my boy."

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

He continued crying, so I sat down with him. I started humming an old tune; it was the same song Emma, Lily and I had sung in Brittany's funeral. He seemed to like it, because he stopped crying immediately.

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm _

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

He stretched his fingers into the air, they were so tiny. I reached out, and watched as he wrapped his fingers around mine. "I'd never thought this would happen." Emma whispered, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

"Here, you can hold him now." I handed him to Emma, and she held him like he was a priceless treasure. A feeling of boundless happiness exploded in my heart. I had my own treasure, my little boy.

(EMMA)

Scabior held Samuel in his arms for what felt like an eternity. It was such a beautiful sight to behold. But he handed me the little bundle of joy while saying: "Here, you can hold him now."

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

Samuel cried softly, he was probably hungry. "I think it's time for the little man to eat." Mom took him, while I unbuttoned the shirt. "We should leave them alone." Harry ushered everyone out, Scabior sat down beside me.

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

Sam drank greedily as I fed him. "Look at him," Scabior said,"must be starving after all those months in your belly." A well-placed elbow in his ribs shut him up. "He took about 90% percent of my food, so don't worry about him!"

_And__ you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

Scabior's lips found mine. "Thank you for bringing this treasure into the world, angel. I honestly can't imagine what you've gone through." He winced slightly. "Not that I want to know either."

(BOTH POV'S)

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

He finished eating, and I helped Emma free him and place him onto her shoulder. "He's got a healthy appetite, hasn't he?" She grinned and began rubbing his back very gently. I stroked his cheek. "I honestly can't believe this," I said," We have a baby."

Emma kissed me, the mere touch of her lips made me dizzy.

__When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together_ _

I thought of his future. I wouldn't always be there with him, and if I was unlucky in the job, he wouldn't even have a mom anymore.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me; you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there _

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

Scabior's eyes fluttered shut as I kissed him. "Merlin's hat!" He rested his forehead against mine. "We've been married for three years, and I still feel like a lovesick schoolboy when you kiss me." Samuel burped and gulped a little, Scabior removed it with a flick of his wand.

"That's right, little fella." I nuzzled his nose. He yawned silently.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart,_

_I'll be there always_

_Always_

I looked at my son, his eyes were closed. "Sleep now, son. Mommy and daddy will watch over you." His fingers curled and he crouched together as I spoke. "He's so terribly helpless." Emma whispered," But at the same time so heavenly perfect." She couldn't have been more right.

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

Tears gathered in my eyes and threatened to spill, this was so surreal. "Angel, is everything all right?" Scabior cupped my face between his fingers and looked me in the eye. "I guess it's just the hormones, I haven't touched the ground yet." He smiled and took Samuel into his protective embrace.

"We will be there for you, Samuel McCulloch. We will always be here for our baby boy."

***Unable to say anything coherent***


End file.
